kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Mikuma
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, I'll give you some of Mikuma's special-made Kumarinko Chocolate. Here, this is it! You don't have to restrain yourself. |Valentine2016_2 = 提督、くまりんこチョコ、お味はいかがでしたか？…え、まだ、ですか？遠慮しないで早く召し上がってくださいね |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_EN = Admiral, how was the Kumarinko Chocolate? ...Eh, you have yet to eat it? Please don't restrain yourself and eat it soon, alright? |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Hinamatsuri2016 = 雛祭り！お雛様、可愛いです！お内裏様はモガミン、お雛様は三隈！うふふ、作っちゃおうかな。 |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Hinamatsuri, Ohina-sama is cute! Odairi-sama is Mogamin, Ohina-sama is Mikuma, ufufufu.... should I make it? |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Mikuma is going to make doll of her as Ohina-sama and Mogami as Odairi-sama. |Hinamatsuri2016_2 = 提督。もうすぐ春ですわ。お弁当作って、モガミンと三人でお花見に行きましょう？三隈、楽しみです！ |Hinamatsuri2016_2_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_2_EN = Admiral, it is almost Spring. Together with Mogamin, the three of us should prepare bento and go for flower viewing. Mikuma is looking forward to it! |Hinamatsuri2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 Spring line |WhiteDay2016 = 提督！こちらをくまりんこチョコのお返しに？嬉しい！来年はスーパーくまりんこチョコ、期待してくださいね。 |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral! This is in return for the Kumarinko Chocolate? I'm happy! Please look forward to the Super Kumarinko Chocolate next year, alright? |Spring2016 = 提督。もうすぐ春ですわ。お弁当作って、モガミンと三人でお花見に行きましょう？三隈、楽しみです！ |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it is almost Spring. Together with Mogamin, the three of us should prepare bento and go for flower viewing. Mikuma is looking forward to it! |Spring2016_Note = From Seasonal/Hinamatsuri_2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = くまりんこ！提督、三周年です！おめでとうございます！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Kumarinko! Admiral, it's our third anniversary! Congratulations! |RainySeason2016 = 雨の日が続きますわ。この季節は少し苦手です。何か、悲しい気持ちになってしまって。いけませんね。 |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy days are continuing nonstop. I'm a little bad with this kind of season. For some reason, this season brings a sad feeling with it. I can't go on like this, can I. |EarlySummer2016 = もがみんは、今年の夏は、水着どうするのかしら？おニューのお揃い着たいなぁ。 |EarlySummer2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2016_EN = I wonder what Mogamin is going to do for her swimsuit this year? I want to have new matching swimsuits. |MidSummer2016 = 結局、お揃の水着、買えなかった…え、提督、ビーチバレーですか？　くまりんこは…私は、いいです…… |MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_EN = After all, I couldn't buy matching swimsuit with her... Eh, Admiral, Beach volleyball? Kumarinko... I'm no thank you... |Fall2016 = 秋！ 色々と美味しそうな季節！ ううん。三隈、ここで食欲に負けちゃダメ！ 太ったら、モガミンに嫌われちゃう。 |Fall2016_Clip = |Fall2016_EN = Fall! There's so much delicious food this season! No, Mikuma, you can't lose to gluttony here! Mogamin will hate me if I get fatter. |Sanma2016 = 秋刀魚？高級魚ですの？ふーん…三隈、秋刀魚はあまり…あっ！…美味しい！秋刀魚、美味しいですわ！ |Sanma2016_Clip = |Sanma2016_EN = Saury? Is that some premium fish? Huh... Mikuma does not really... Oh!... Delicious! Saury is delicious! |Christmas2016 = メリークリスマスですわ！三隈、クリスマスケーキ大好きです！提督はどうですか？はい、あーん！ |Christmas2016_Clip = |Christmas2016_EN = Merry Christmas! Mikuma, loves Christmas cakes! How about you Admiral? Here, say ahhh! |NewYear2017 = 大掃除ですね！くまりんこ大掃除、始めましょう！最上、鈴谷、熊野。さあ、まず掃く掃除ですは。 |NewYear2017_Clip = |NewYear2017_EN = It's time for spring cleaning! Let's start the Kumarinko Year End Clean! Mogami, Suzuya, Kumano. Come, first we should sweep the place up. |NewYear2017_Note = End of Year line |NewYear2017_2 = 提督、あけましておめでとうございます。今年も’もがみん’と’くまりんこ’をどうぞ宜しくお願いします。 |NewYear2017_2_Clip = |NewYear2017_2_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year. Please take care of me and Mogamin this year. |FourthAnniversary2017 = 提督すごい！まさかの四周年です。おめでとうございます。くまりんこ〜♪ |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = That's amazing, Admiral! Who would've thought it's the 4th anniversary? Congratulations! |LateFall2017 = すっかり寒くなってきました。スカートだと少し足がスースーして。あ、もがみん、毛布！？　ありがとう！　一緒に使う？ |LateFall2017_Clip = |LateFall2017_EN = It’s gotten pretty cold out. My legs feel so breezy in this skirt. Ah, a muffler, Mogami? Thank you. Let's share it. |FifthAnniversary2018 = 提督、今日は素敵な日です。クマリンコ♪ |FifthAnniversary2018_Clip = |FifthAnniversary2018_EN = Admiral, today is a wonderful day. Kumarinko~♪ }} Character Appearance * Mikuma has long green/black hair in twintails and grey eyes. Like Mogami, she wears a red serafuku, but wears a typical skirt rather than Mogami's shorts. Personality * Mikuma acts as a foil towards Mogami, in which she behaves more maturely, speaks more formally and acts more like a girly girl instead of being a tomboy. Trivia *Sunk 6 June 1942 by USS Enterprise dive bombers during Battle of Midway at 29°20′N 173°30′E, after escaping damage from ineffectual attacks by bombers from USS Hornet and Midway. *The historical Mikuma never received an upgrade into an aviation cruiser as she was sunk in the battle of Midway, whereas her sister ships were sunk during (or in Kumano's case, after) the Battle of the Leyte Gulf. Category:Mogami Class Category:Heavy Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements